1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lift and transfer device, more particularly to a patient lift and transfer device which is used to lift and transfer a physically disabled patient to a wheelchair, a gurney, a commode, or a car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional patient lift is shown to include a rectangular base 11, a plurality of castors 12 for facilitating movement of the patient lift over a ground surface, a mast 13 extending rearwardly and upwardly from the base 11, two handles 14 securedly mounted on the mast 13, a lifting arm 15 which is pivotally mounted on and which extends forwardly from the mast 13 to terminate at a lifting end 151, an actuator 16, such as a hydraulic cylinder, coupled to the mast 13 and the lifting arm 15, and a fabric-made sling 17 coupled to the lifting arm 15 by virtue of a sling attachment 171. The actuator 16 is used to move the lifting arm 15 between a lowered position in which a patient sitting in the sling 17 can be lowered onto or lifted off a seat, a bed, etc., and a raised position in which the patient is suspended in the sling 17.
Since the sling 17 of this conventional patient lift is used with the lifting arm 15 for suspending the patient, the following drawbacks arise:
1. Since the hydraulic cylinder is used as the actuator, the lifting arm 15 is moved and stopped abruptly, thereby rendering swinging movement of the sling 17 unsteadily and making the patient uncomfortable.
2. Since the fabric-made sling 17 is wrapped around the patient, the patient may feel very uncomfortable on his/her back and legs, and may feel undignified when suspended in the sling 17.
3. A skilled and experienced operator is required to rapidly and safely wrap the sling 17 around the patient.